A friction clutch assembly is typically utilized to connect a vehicle engine to a transmission or power take-off assembly. Numerous prior art clutch assemblies are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,941,557 to Flotow et al., 5,213,185 to Flotow, 5,730,266 to Kajitani et al., and 6,098,773 to Blessinger et al. The typical prior art clutch assembly. The facings are attached to the opposing faces of the forward and rearward annular clutch disks. The clutch disks are connected to respective hub members for rotation therewith. The hubs are splined onto an input shaft and are axially movable thereon.
The clutch assembly includes a center plate or an intermediate plate is rotatably and coaxially disposed about the input shaft and disposed between the forward and rearward clutch disks. A clutch cover of the prior art assembly is attached to the flywheel through an adapter or spacer ring by a plurality of threaded fasteners or any other suitable means.
Alluding to the above, the prior art clutch assembly also includes a plurality of clutch levers, which are cooperable with the clutch cover. The levers are circumferentially spaced about the input shaft to selective engage and disengage of the forward and rearward disks by the flywheel, the center plate.
The aforementioned prior art references have numerous problems. For example, the clutch assembly as taught by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,557 to Flotow et al., shows a cover plate and all parts of the assembly connected directly to a flywheel thereby eliminating any gaps or voids that will allow to remove smaller particles or contaminants and fluids. Another problem associated with the clutch assembly taught by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,557 to Flotow et al. is a weak connection defined between the adapter ring and the center plate failing to provide rigid connection between these two parts that may result in malfunctioning of the clutch assembly and reduce lifespan of the clutch assembly by limiting total release necessary for complete clutch engagement.
Therefore, an opportunity exists for improved clutch assembly with improved life span and a unique design to eliminate one or more problems associated with the aforementioned prior art clutch assemblies.